1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active matrix liquid crystal display panel and particularly, to an MIM (Metal-Insulator-Metal) diode-type active matrix liquid crystal display panel having an electrostatic protection circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the active matrix display panel, pixel electrodes are electrically connected by diode elements of data lines which are vertically wired, and there exists a space between the data lines to ensure electrical insulation as shown in "A New Active Diode Matrix LCD Using Off-Stoichiometric SiNx Layer", JAPAN DISPLAY '86(1986), pp. 72-74 and "AN LC TV DISPLAY CONTROLLED BY a-Si DIODE RINGS", Proceedings of the SID, Vol. 26/1, 1985, pp. 9-15.
The conventional diode-type active matrix display panel as mentioned above has its data lines electrically insulated from each other. Therefore, a high voltage is electrostatically applied between adjacent data lines in the processes such as cutting process during panel formation and a connection process of driving IC circuits after the panel formation, causing a dielectric breakdown or destruction of diode elements and the like.